Warned You
by DarkRedWillow
Summary: Castle had warned her about teasing the animal, but she wouldn't listen. "Prompt for kinkofthecastle Winter hiatus 2012" Rated M


"Strip."

Kate snorted as she stared her partner down. They were both standing in her living room, her with her arms crossed over her chest while Castle leaned against the door. His eyes were burning holes through her, gauging her as she stubbornly stood her ground. "I said strip, Beckett. I will not repeat myself."

"I believe you just did."

Castle approached her steadily, barely suppressing a smirk when the detective swallowed thickly. "I had warned you. On multiple occasions even, but you didn't listen. Now _strip_."

Kate knew the writer wouldn't force her if she refused again, but it would put him in a foul mood and he'd probably leave. The detective almost uttered 'no' again just to see where he would take this, but he had a point. He _had _warned her.

But it had been so much fun to ignore him. All day he had pestered her, touching things, asking inane questions, playing with her sanity.

So she played with his.

Every chance she had she had let her hands…wander. One brush of her fingers here, one firm squeeze of his junk there…she had been relentless until he had to take care of himself in the precinct bathroom, almost too late.

Kate smirked when she noticed the small stain on his crotch, sole proof that the man had almost came in his chair in the middle of the bullpen.

Maybe he was right to be pissed. If he had done that to her, he'd be dead by now.

Giving in, Kate held Castle's steely gaze as she slowly stripped in the middle of her apartment. She watched as her boyfriend's eyes darkened with every piece of clothing she shed until she was bare and standing three feet away from him, daring to make the next move.

Castle didn't disappoint her when he closed the space between them and attacked her lips. He kissed her hotly, his mouth strong and demanding as he parted her lips with his tongue, licking and nipping at her swollen lips, leaving her breathless and panting in a matter of minutes.

A hand snaked its way in her hair, the thick mane quickly getting twisted in his grip. "On your hands and knees."

"No." She moaned in his mouth as she tried to ignore the growing wetness running down her thighs. "Bedroom."

"I almost humiliated myself at work because of you, Beckett. Time for a little payback, don't you think?" The man whispered in her ear as he ran two fingers between her legs, smirking when she bucked into his erection.

Taking the matter into his own hands, Castle turned her around and pressed his thumb down on her clit, hard. The detective shuddered and her legs buckled under her, putting her into position.

Castle leaned heavily over her so his chest was to her back, effectively keeping her down. One of his hands came up to her breast, teasing her while the other worked himself free. "How much did you like it, Kate? Me, hard and wet under your hand with me begging you to let me work myself off before anyone notice?"

Kate whimpered as she felt the tip of his shaft pressing against her clit. She tried to take him inside but a sharp tweak of her nipple warned her to stay put. "Did you like it?"

"Yes!"

"You had fun?"

Castle teased her with his cock, letting it rub her juices between her legs and up to her ass. "You had fun, Kate?"

Another sharp tug on her nipple had her moan. "Y-yes."

"Good, because now is my turn."

Without any other warning Castle slammed into her, almost sending her face planting on the floor. Barely leaving her time to adjust, Castle began to thrust into her, doggy style.

Their difference in height allowed the writer to hover completely over his muse, their hips flushed together. His arms linked with her and their hands side by side, he controlled her movements, keeping her still as he rammed into her with enthusiasm.

His thrusts were strong and quick, his thick shaft filling her with every push and twist of his hips. Soon he had reduced the fearless cop into a quivering mass of whimpers and grunts as she tried, in vain, to meet each and every one of his thrusts.

Sensing she was getting close, Castle grabbed her chin and brought their lips together. Their kisses were sloppy and wet, barely kisses at all as his tongue ran over her lips and sometimes met hers halfway out of her mouth.

Kate came with a high pitch yelp, her voice catching as she mewled and sobbed. She dropped her head down on the floor, barely catching herself with her forearms while Castle continued to fuck her hard.

Still hard, he shamelessly pounded into his partner, his cock and balls dripping with the cop's juices, filling the air with obscene sounds every time he pushed back into her.

Kate's upper body lay boneless on the carpet as Castle kept a tight grip on her hips, her body moving in rhythm with his thrusts. Her nipples were rubbing on the soft carpet, and by the time the man's pounding had become erratic and desperate for release, she screamed again as she reached her second orgasm.

Castle pulled from her once he was done and shifted to lay beside her, a hand coming up to rub her back soothingly. Kate's ass was red and slick with their combined juices and the writer's pants were completely drenched on the front, and he gingerly took them off, wiping his cock clean with it in the process. "So, next time I warn you not to tease the animal, will you listen?"

Kate sighed contentedly as she brushed her lips against his. "No."

"Good girl."


End file.
